The invention concerns a plastically deformable cooling agent.
Low boiling liquefied gases, particularly nitrogen, are utilized in many application areas for cooling of materials or for cooling of material surfaces. The low boiling temperature of liquid nitrogen, -196.degree. C., normally causes good heat transmission, and the high evaporation heat of the liquid nitrogen means a great cold storage per unit volume.
The surfaces of objects which cannot be immersed in the low boiling liquefied gas are usually cooled by spraying on the cooling agent. Hereby, the utilization level of the cold capacity of, for instance, liquid nitrogen is low, since only rarely are the surfaces of such a nature that the liquid nitrogen remains by itself on the surface to be cooled. It is particularly difficult to achieve uniform cooling if the surfaces are not horizontal or if they have elevations and recesses.
These occur, for instance, in cryomedicine, in the treatment of warts. Hereby, individual warts are cooled to low temperature by application of a metal rod which has previously been deep-cooled in liquid nitrogen. The low temperatures cause sloughing of the warts. However, this method can no longer be used when larger skin areas are to be treated, e.g., when larger skin areas are invaded by warts. In this case, spraying with liquid nitrogen gives unsatisfactory results.